


Valkyrie

by CosmicIvy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicIvy/pseuds/CosmicIvy
Summary: (AU - Canon Divergence)In an alternate reality where the relic heist was an astounding success - V and her crew become rising stars among fellow egderunners in the Afterlife.What happens when her life in the criminal underworld collides with a certain alluring man of the law?Things are about to get complicated.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, River Ward/You, Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand, V/River Ward
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and thank you for checking out this fanfic! My first entry on AO3. In this AU - V and her crew were able to get away with the relic from Konpeki plaza undetected. This means the events to follow (Jackie's death and V's death and resurrection with Johnny) never happened. (Johnny will make his appearance later on, however! Stayed tuned to find out how.)
> 
> The main focus of this fanfic is the blooming relationship between V and River Ward in a setting where there is no impending death due to the relic engram. Though plenty of other mishaps are sure to arise! This story does still take place in Night City, after all.

Descending the stairs to the Afterlife egderunner's bar always had a calming effect on V. Odd, considering it was a place teeming with all sorts of dangerous individuals, and constantly blasting grimy techno beats that made it near impossible to hear even your choom standing next to you. Any sane person would find the place terribly unnerving, but to a street kid like V, it felt like home.

Emmerick, the bouncer at the entrance, gave little more than a grunt and nod as he took a step to the side, allowing V to pass.  
A blast of frigid air met her exposed skin as V casually sauntered through the double doors. This place had been a morgue once, and the refrigerator like temp remained part of the aesthetic, even once converted to a bar. That didn't stop V from wearing a tight fitted tank top with no jacket, however. She simply had too many gorgeous tattoos to display, it would be a shame to cover them all up. 

Claire appeared busy behind the bar. An unusual amount of patrons crowded the Afterlife tonight and competed for her attention to get their drinks ordered. V shrugged and walked past the crowd. She wasn't in a drinking mood anyway.

The regulars she made eye contact with would respectfully nod as she passed, and she would wordlessly nod back. V was a woman of few words, generally, but she had respect for her fellow egderunners and they respected her. A respect that was rightfully earned after what most would consider a suicide mission at Konpeki plaza. 

Her journey through the bar led to a large booth, occupied by none other than Rogue, also known as queen of the Afterlife. Rogue was well known as the ultimate fixer and top dog of the criminal underworld. Silver hair spilled like a waterfall over one of Rogue's shoulders. She appeared to be on a call, but beckoned for V to take a seat. 

V silently slid into the booth, leaning in to place her elbows on the table and rest her chin atop clasped hands. She respectfully kept her gaze on the crowd at the bar, watching Claire multitask like a master of the art of mixing drinks. Though even in her idle observation of the scene, it was impossible for V to not eavesdrop on Rogue's call. 

"Do something for me, okay? Just pull over, look up at the sky, watch the stars for a bit. Nothing else. Take the time to clear your mind and decompress. You'll thank me later." 

A pause.

"I love you, too. Talk later."

The call ended. V turned her head to look at Rogue while simultaneously lounging back into the cushions of the booth, hands lazily going behind her head to support her neck. "Was that your son?"

Rogue chuckled darkly. "Mhm. He happens to be single, by the way. Want me to set you up?'

V smirked. "No offense, Rogue, but you'd make the scariest mother-in-law on Earth. Think I'll pass."

Rogue let out a rough and short laugh. "Knew you were a smart girl." Rogue poured something from a glass pitcher into a cup for her and V. Rogue took the firsr sip while gazing off, looking momentarily lost in thought.

Curiously tilting her head, V scanned the content of her cup. Purified spring water. A delicacy in 2077. V drank deeply and savored the taste. There was nothing more satisfying than drinking pure water from a natural source. Very few water sources were left untainted. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Rogue began to speak again. "V, you need to keep your guard up. The man here to meet you is an NCPD officer.'

V quirked up an eyebrow, intrigued.

"An NCPD officer? Here? In the Afterlife? Must either be very brave, or very desperate. Perhaps both."

Rogue nodded. "He apparently has been sniffing around for information about you, and then had the balls to specifically request an audience with you to discuss a job. Wouldn't share any info with a fixer. Will only talk to you."

Rogue shifted in her seat and crossed one leg over the other. "I don't like it, V. What if he's been paid by Arasaka to investigate? What if he found a trail that led to you?"

V furrowed her brow. "Impossible. We left no trail."

Rogue sighed. "In any case, he's waiting in the sound proof room in the back. Tread lightly, V. Don't do or say anything stupid." 

The last remark came across as a stern warning. Almost motherly. V smiled inwardly at the gruff way Rogue conveyed her concern. "A'ight, Rogue. Thanks for the heads up."

V stood, her lower back and hips protesting a bit, joints popping and cracking back into place. Damn, she needed a epsom salt soak and a massage badly. Soon, she was back to lithely gliding her way through the crowd, silent as a whisper and barely noticed by the other patrons. She would never admit it out loud or even allow herself to show physical signs of her anxiety, but she was definitely on edge. Anticipation that only intensified the closer she got to the back room where the officer waited for her. 

Calming herself, V took a deep breath in through her nose, then slowly exhaled. "You're okay, V. He is on your turf, not the other way around. Nothing to worry about." She whispered these soothing words to herself before straightening her posture and striding in, head held high. Time to see what could make a cop brazen enough to dare enter the Afterlife. Must be one hell of a request he had in store for her.

V stood in the shadows just before the opening of the soundproof booth. The man she spied waiting was nothing like she pictured. When Rogue mentioned NCPD, V imagined someone old, likely more paunch and haggard. Certainly not this fine specimen of a man. He was seemingly unaware of her arrival just yet. V took the opportunity to drink him all in and observe from afar.

This man was lean, tall, broad shouldered, deliciously toned with smooth bronze skin. His dark eye scanned over some papers, and was paired with a cybernetic eye on the other side of his ruggedly handsome and otherwise unmarred face. 

One hand appeared to have a cybernetic replacement as well. V's gaze wandered from his hands to the strong and muscled arms above them. Smirking, V couldn't help but picture what it would be like to let him pick her up and toss her onto the cushions of this booth, and take full advantage of the soundproofing. She wanted to get a closer look at those pecs that created a mouth-watering outline beneath his tank. Then further down, her favorite thing of all about fit men...that sharp cut v-shaped lower abdomen leading down to his...

V rolled her eyes, mostly at herself, making a mental note that she really needed to get laid. Time to stop fantasizing about some cop client who might be out to sell her to Arasaka for a bounty. She rolled her neck, quietly popping the joints, then put on a poker face as she entered into the booth and stood at the other end of the table from the officer.

The officer glanced up from his papers, watching her enter. V knew he was sizing her up, and caught the brief look of surprise on the officer's face that was quickly hidden behind a neutral expression. She was used to that. Most people did not expect someone as young and attractive as her to be capable of the impressive accomplishments associated with the name "V". Something she took full advantage of was people underestimating her based on looks. It never ended well for them.

"You must be V?"

Dammit. Why did his voice have to be so sexy too?

"That's right." V gave a slight nod before settling into one of the cushions, keeping a safe amount of distance between her and the cop. "And you are...?"

"River Ward." Moving smoothly, River seated himself closer, much closer, and extended a hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

V smirked at the audacious move from River. He had some balls to dare challenge the personal space of an edgerunner. She loved meeting a fellow risk taker. 

"Pleasure is all mine, officer Ward." She purred back as they shook hands, intentionally placing a subtle yet seductive emphasis on his title and name. This brought her the exact response she was hoping for. River's pupil dilated wide and his cheeks flushed slightly. The corner of his mouth pulled into a faint smirk.

He was quick to recover, however, and it was back to business. "You're probably wondering why I was so adamant to meet with you." RIver had a very matter of fact tone. "Let me start by alleviating any concerns. I'm here on a personal matter. Not as an officer. What I want has nothing to do with investigating crimes you may or may not have committed."

V crossed her legs, cupping a knee with her hands. "Consider me intrigued. I have to wonder though...why are you seeking help here and not asking your buddies from the precinct?" 

River raised his cybernetic hand and began rubbing his jaw. A simple act that V found a bit mesmerizing. "What I need requires someone acquinted with circumventing the law."

"Ah! I see. Can't ask your cop buddies to break the law. So you need a criminal to break it for you?"

"And not get caught, yeah." River adds with a smirk.

V returned the smirk briefly, soon to be replaced by a serious look as she stared deeply into his eyes. "Why me?"

River reclined back, hands behind his head. "My sources tell me you were able to acquire a rather priceless piece of tech from Yorinobu Arasaka, using a braindance recording to plan out your heist."

V's eyes narrowed. She did not like the direction this conversation was taking. Her fingers twitched. River seemed to sense her discomfort. "V, I don't give a shit about Arasaka or that tech you stole. Remember? I'm here on a personal matter."

Her voice carried a dangerous edge now. "I repeat, why me? Why bring up that heist?"

River returned her gaze with a steady and calm one. "That heist may have been impressive, but what I meant to convey is I was most impressed by the fact that you pulled so much intel out of a BD."

V's posture remained taut as a bowstring, though her voice came through considerably calmer. "You want me to pull intel from a BD for you?"

River nodded. "That's a big part of my scheme I'm cooking up, yeah." He paused and glanced away. "My nephew went missing...and I have reason to believe he among other boys were kidnapped by a particular psychopath. I think you may be my only hope to find him now. Need your help finding and piecing together the clues."

V glanced away for a moment, mulling over his proposed task. It sounded crazy and desperate, but she was never one to shy away from a challenge. River's voice pulled her away from her pondering. "Look, V, I'm not rich and can't promise you heaps of eddies for this." He paused and grinned. "But I can promise to name the people leaking info about you so you can set them straight."

Her eyes met his, holding his gaze for a moment. It wasn't desperation she saw, it was fierce determination. She herself felt emboldened by the hidden intensity behind that gaze.

"Let's get to work, River Ward. Tell me everything you know so far and lay out this crazy plan of yours."

The smile she received just then from River was almost enough of a reward already. V knew she was in big trouble around him, and she lived for trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night was a blur. After parting ways at the Afterlife, V made her way back to the apartment to prep and await River's call. A wait that didn't last long.

His call came bright and early the next morning. Next thing she knew, V and her new associate were breaking and entering into some neuropsych lab during broad daylight. Something about scoping the place out and climbing her way to a conveniently open window, all while a cop watched her every move, made V openly grin at the ridiculousness of the situation. River was not far behind, matching her moves to reach the window for entry, albeit slower given his considerable size difference. The man was a tank!

To his credit, the plan was well thought out. The lab was a ghost town, not a soul in sight. River had mentioned that the place would be empty during a small window of time while the techs and docs were at a meeting. V's fingers still got twitchy, ready to unsheath her katana at a moments notice. She didn't like when plans went this smoothly, it usually meant trouble was waiting to pounce the moment her guard went down.

"We're looking for the file on Anthony Harris. I suspect they're keeping it in the room where they record the autistic kid's dreams." River spoke low, clearly on edge and anxious to get the file and promptly delta.

"Roger that, officer Ward." V couldn't help teasingly addressing him by rank again. She was delighted to see her efforts rewarded by a smirk and small eyeroll from her handsome acquaintance. 

Teasing complete, V silently padded through the empty halls, searching for something promising. It wasn't long before the pair reached a room clearly decorated for the comfort of child clients. Heading right to the drawer marked 'H-K', V pulled it open with a creak a bit too loud for her comfort.

"Psst, River! I think I've got the file right here."

"Lemme take a look." River came closer, standing just behind and slightly right of V, hand touching her shoulder as he peered over her to check the files. Her cheeks started to heat up and she hoped to hell he wouldn't see her blushing. "Mhm, that's the the one! Now we-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, River?" 

V and River both stood straight up and stared at the yelling woman, like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She was dressed in a lab coat, fists balled up at her sides, staring River down with a look of shock mixed with anger.

"Yawen, what a nice surprise." River kept his tone cool and neutral as he approached the woman. V made the conscious decision to keep quiet and observe for now, since it was clear the two knew eachother.

"Don't you dare! What the hell are you doing here? You're already on the brink of getting kicked off the force, and you have the audacity to-"

"Yawen!" River interrupted, "Anthony Harris, he kidnapped Randy. My nephew! I need-"

V felt like she was watching a ping pong match, glancing between the two as they argued. 

"A detective was already assigned," Yawen interjected, "this isn't your-"

"For fuck sakes, this is my nephew we're talking about!" River's voice was steadily raising, losing his calm and collected front. 

"That's it, I'm calling your precinct and reporting your-"

"Not so fast, Dr. Packard." River's cool tone was back, though it had a dangerous edge. "Wouldn't want someone to find out about all the times you cheated on exams in med school...hm?"

Before she could stop herself, V let out an amused "Oooooh!" in response to the drama unfolding before her. River face palmed, the doctor gawked at V as if finally realizing she was there too.

"And who the hell are-"

"Yawen," River interrupted again. "Please. I just need the BDs of his dreams, then we're gone. It will be like this never happened."

Dr. Packard stood silent for a moment, glaring at River for a bit before grimacing. "He. Doesn't. Dream!" She growled the words at him through clenched teeth before turning and storming off. River followed, close on her tail. V sighed and followed, her pace more sluggish and fed up.

Yawen's angry march led them to a lab, full of BD equipment. "What do you mean, he doesn't dream? Can't you try something? Music? That's triggered dreams in comatose patients before!"

V stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame and examining her nail polish while the two argued like siblings again. Eventually a plan to attempt stimulating a dream if River could find a way was agreed upon. "Finally..." V muttered. 

She hadn't meant for her muttering to be audible, though Dr. Packard clearly caught it. Her icy gaze locked onto V. "And what's your involvement in all this? Is River paying you? Spoiler alert, he's broke and doesn't have the eddies. Or is he blackmailing you too? Probably found lots of dirt to use against a petty thief like you." 

While it was true that she was being paid in the form of intel, V didn't like the smugness in the woman's voice one bit. Especially the way her snide accusations made River visibly tense. Instead of taking the bait, she smirked and replied proudly. "River's my friend. I'm here to support my choom and his family."

River's shoulders seemed to relax and he shot V a slightly confused look, followed shortly by a grateful smile. Yawen wasn't ready to let up on her prickly words yet, however. "Ha!" She threw up her hands in annoyance before settling them on her hips, still glaring at V from across the room. "River doesn't have friends. Just people he uses to get his way. Do yourself a favor and drop him like a bad habit while you still can." 

V just yawned, growing bored if the temper tantrum. "Yeah? Strange. He hasn't let me down once." V shrugged lazily while Yawen stood fuming with annoyance. "You ready, Riv? Let's get this sleepy psycho dreaming." 

River chuckled and brushed past Yawen as he made his way towards V. "After you." He gestured toward the exit.

Once outside, V stretched her arms up high before leaning with her back against his truck, near the passenger door. River stood in front of her, arms crossed. He seemed to be lost in thought while watching her, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. It was V who broke the silence. 

"You piss off all the women in your life that badly? Or is your doctor friend just dramatic?" V grinned after her teasing question. 

River laughed, a bit sheepish, and rubbed the back of his head. "You're correct on both counts." He grinned back while V laughed. His next words sounded very genuine and touched. "Thanks for having my back there, V. Appreciate it."

River watched her eyes with an unreadable expression, though something in his gaze made V feel butterflies flutter on the inside. "That's what I'm here for, officer Ward." She meant to reply in her teasing tone again, though her voice faltered and betrayed her mesmorization by him. To hide her embarrassment, she glanced to the side, pretending to examine something in the distance. 

River smirked and approached her, standing broad and tall with just inches between them. V kept her eyes averted, pretending like she wasn't paying attention, though her heart rate was definitely picking up speed with his every step. Cool metal fingers found her chin and guided her gaze back to his. 

"V?" River's voice was low and husky as he spoke her name. His eye was clearly watching her lips, taking in the sight of them up close.

"Mhm?" Was all V managed to mumble as she in turn stared at his lips in desperate anticipation, waiting for his next move. 

River slowly moved his face closer. V's eyes closed, readying herself to feel his lips meet hers. Instead, his lips found themselves near her ear, and the words he whispered next set her soul on fire.

"That's _Detective_ Ward to you."

V's eyes snapped open as she stared at River in bewilderment. He smirked down at her triumphantly, never breaking eye contact as his free hand opened the car door for her. His hand left her chin as he gestured for her to climb inside. "Come on, time to crack this case." He walked around to the driver's side of the car, cocky grin plastered to his face. 

V herself couldn't help but grin. Game on, _detective_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
